What do I have to do to make you love me
by CityofJade
Summary: Four years ago Ruby married Percy Jackson. Three years ago he left her for his ex, Annabeth Chase, leaving her to care for their daughter. Now he's back, resurfacing old wounds. T because I am super cautious.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my fist time putting anything on the internet so please forgive me for any mistakes! I'm still learning. I hope it isn't to bad.**_

* * *

><p>"Do you, Ruby Anne Wince, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<p>

"I do."

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, take Ruby Anne Wince to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

><p>8 months later<br>I relive that day, over and over. The happiest day of my life. The day I became Mrs. Ruby Jackson. If only I had known.

If only I had known I could never replace Her. That when she came back to him, after all those years, that he would leave me.

Now, two months later, I still wonder why I thought he was different. If she had already been born would he have left? I don't think he would.

So instead I sit here, in pain, waiting for him to file for a divorce. Surely he will. Why would he still want to be married to me when he had Her?

I thought he was different. That he loved me. But maybe I was just the best distraction.  
>But as the days pass, I can't let him go. I stop answering the phone. Let the money in the bank dwindle.<br>And when I go into labor I drive myself.

Rose Catherine Jackson is born May 12. Daughter of Ruby and Percy. But she doesn't have anyone but her broken mother.

I do my best, but I finally go for help. His mother is the best help I can get. She is caring when I explain to her what he did. She takes me in. Helps me.

He never does file for divorce. But that makes it harder. How can I move on if he won't let me?

I can't.

* * *

><p>I nearly trip over a toddler as I bring in the cake.<p>

Luckily Jason is there to grab the little one as she makes a mad dash for the kitchen. I flash a grateful smile before turning my attention back to the party.

It's Rose's third birthday. Three years have passed. I finally filed for divorce, but with no way to find him it was never legalized. So I could never move on. Until I met Jason.

He was broken over his girlfriends death. I was broken over Percy. He never even knew Percy had married me. And Percy had never mentioned Piper's death.

We bonded. Now two years later we're closer than ever.

I watch them as we sing happy birthday. He crouches beside my daughter. Smiling and laughing as she claps her hands, wide green eyes shining.

"Make a wish Rosie." He tells her.

And my heart fills with love for this man.  
>The one who accepted my daughter and I.<p>

And suddenly I'm angry. Angry that I can't be happy with the man I love. That Percy left me and his daughter. Just because the woman who abandoned him came back.

I watch Rose open her presents. Her long black hair and green eyes reminding me of her father. And Jason, watching her with blue eyes full of love.

And I swear, I'm going to make things right. I'm going to officially let him go.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Ruby?" Jason exclaims as he come into the kitchen later that night.<p>

"Letting go."

On the kitchen table is everything to do with Percy. Letters, photos, wedding mementos, random nick-knacks. And I'm stuffing them into a safe.

"Jason, I want you to lock this safe and hide the key. Don't ever let me find it. Destroy it if you want. I don't care." I note how crazed I sound, how panicky. But it has to be done, that chapter of my life is done.

"Ruby." He takes my hands in his own, hugging them to him. "What are you doing?"

"I hate him. He left me without even filing a divorce. I can never move on. I can't even be happy with you. Everyday I look at my daughter and see him. He left me, his wife, for her. How could he do that to me?"

"Ruby." Jason says calmly. "I hate him for hurting you. You are beautiful, smart, loving, strong. Everything I love. I will never understand how he could hurt you. But that was his mistake. In leaving, he lost you. He lost his daughter. But everyday I'm grateful. Because I got you and Rose. And that's the biggest blessing I could ever ask for."

"I love you Jason. And that's why I'm doing this. Because I have to let him go."

* * *

><p>*<em>Percy<em>

My pulse pounds as I near the door. It's been three years since I saw my mother. Three years since I left my wife and unborn daughter.  
>I hesitate before knocking. But she's my mother, I need to see her.<p>

For a long moment nothing happens. And then the door opens. She looks the same as I remember. A little more gray hair, but still my mother.

I feel a rush seeing her smile. But it fades quickly. She's holding a little girl. Maybe two or three with long black hair and bright green eyes.  
>She looks like Ruby.<p>

"Percy."

I look back at my mother. Her eyes have teared up but her mouth is drawn in a tight line.

"Rosie, go find Grandpa." She says, setting her down.

Grandpa. So that must be…  
>For a moment the beautiful little girl just stares up at me. And as I make the connection she seems to get ten times more beautiful. She is my daughter. My flesh and blood. Mine.<p>

My mother nudges her and she turns and runs back in on little toddler legs, hair bouncing.

"That's-"

"Your daughter? Yeah, it is. Where have you been Percy?" My mom demands. "Two letters! Two! That's all I got. You could've been dead! And Ruby! You left her Percy!" She scolds me, folding her arms.

"I-"

"You left your pregnant wife without anything! For a woman who abandoned you! Walked out of her life with no explanation! You broke her heart! And no contact for three years!" Tears are slipping down her cheeks as she shouts.

"Mom, Annabeth, I had to be with her-"

"THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS DIVORCE HER! WHEN YOU DIDN'T RUBY WAS SO HOPEFUL YOU WOULD COME BACK! SO CONVINCED YOU STILL LOVED HER! SHE SAT THERE, EVERYDAY, WAITING FOR YOU. SHE DID YOUR LAUNDRY, ALWAYS HAD DINNER READY! AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I try.

"Don't tell me sorry. Tell her." Her voice softens. "Why Percy? Why would you do that?" She's sobbing now, something that breaks me.

And now I'm crying. I don't want to, I try to stifle the tears, but I can't.

"Percy, you broke her heart so badly, she nearly killed herself."

"What?"

"When Rose was eight months old she slit her wrists. She had fallen into such depression she just couldn't take it anymore. She had wrote out a will leaving Rose to me. In her letter, she said, and I quote, "Maybe when I'm perfect he'll love me. Because someone like him doesn't deserve someone like me. I understand why he wanted someone better, but I will love him forever."

I'm struck with horror. I imagine Ruby, beautiful, lively, energetic Ruby. Not believing she was good enough. Dead because she thought she wasn't good enough. Dead because of me.

"It's a good thing Jason came along. I don't know where she would be now." She says, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Jason? Jason Grace?"

"Yes." She exclaims suddenly. "Now that you're here you can sign the divorce papers and they can get married!"

"What?" I'm struck by surprise, that was not what I was expecting to hear.

"You're still legally married. She tried everything, but without you to sign the papers there was nothing she could do. She tried to say that you were missing but those letters you sent ruined that. And now you can sign them and she can marry him!" She's ecstatic. Her eyes are still full of tears, but she is smiling. She looks hopeful, like maybe there will be a happy ending.

"Jason and Ruby? Want to get married?" I feel lost, like I can't catch up on what she is saying.

Her smile fades as she appraises me. She suddenly looks tired, making me realize just how old she looks.

"Percy, what happened with Annabeth?"

"She changed. She wasn't my Annabeth anymore." I tell her sadly. "She didn't like the fact that I had moved on. I was to blind to see that. She could never let it go. And every time I mentioned wanting to see them she flew into a rage. I couldn't get a chance to leave until now."

"Sally! Ruby will be here any minute!" A voice calls from inside.

"Percy! I don't think Ruby will want to see you right now. Go, we'll talk later." She says quickly.

At the last moment she pulls me into a hug. "I missed you." she whispers before closing the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to anyone who read the first draft. I uploaded the wrong one. And I'm sorry it's so fast paced, I just wanted to get everything out there. The rest won't be so random. I also apologize that this chapter is mostly dialogue. And to anyone wondering, there will be Percabeth(a little). And I'm still deciding on whether or not I will put Camp Half-Blood and all that wacky mythology in this story. Now that I'm coming down from my adrenaline high I realize this chapter wasn't very good. But hopefully you'll give me another chance. Thank you!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is a little better. It was longer but I dropped my laptop and it shut down. Without saving. But it's mostly introducing Jason a little bit better. I also decided there are no gods._**

* * *

><p><em>Jason<em>

Everyday I have hated Percy Jackson for hurting Ruby. And everyday I thank him for doing it.

I would never admit it to Ruby, but I'm grateful he left. How else would I have her and Rose in my life? But I wish he hadn't been so cruel about it. Ruby still has scars. Both external and internal.

How do I make her feel worthy again? How do I show her that she is worthy? How do I tell her that?

I'm thinking about this as I take Rose to the park. Ruby had to take an unexpected extra shift and I volunteered to watch Rose.

The day seems perfect. Perfect temperature, the grass is green, kids shouting and laughing. I watch a couple with a little girl Rose's age. For a minute I imagine that that's Ruby and I with Rose. Happy, carefree, a family. Married.

I make a sound of frustration, causing the lady next to me to glance up. She tucks her purse closer to her and scoots away slightly.

If only Percy had at least filed the divorce papers before running away. At the_ very _least_._

For the millionth time I wonder why he did it. Percy has always been a seaweed brain. Always put Annabeth above all else. But to leave his wife and unborn child without warning? From what I hear they were perfectly happy. Had a nice house, no particular troubles, baby on the way, loved each other.

Annabeth randomly shows up and he deserts them without a thought.

That was what always confused me. In all my years knowing my cousin, he never seemed like a deserter. Never seemed like the kind to let go that quickly.

For his fatal flaw being loyalty he sure isn't very loyal. Unless Annabeth is involved.

"Jason?"

Not expecting anyone to be looking for me it takes a moment to realize the person is talking to me. Shielding my eyes from the sun I turn, squinting to make out the figure.

"Thalia?" I gasp in disbelief. Last time I checked she was in L.A. with her band, The Huntresses.

"Hey Grace. Miss me?" She laughs. Her hair has grown. It's past her shoulders and striped with silver and blue highlights. She's wearing her normal dark clothing, the only color a bright lightning bolt necklace.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, jumping up to greet her.

"I missed my little bro. I was actually going to surprise you at your apartment. But this works." She says, squeezing me in a tight hug. One of her spiky wrist bands stabs me in the back but I keep silent.

"And I was thinking you could introduce me to that girlfriend you wrote me about." She continues.

"About that-." I begin, but Rose chooses that exact moment to run up to me.

"Jase-on. I want to go home." She says in her loud little girl voice, rubbing her eyes with her frilly pink dress. She has dirt smeared on her face and one of her shoes are missing.

"Baby-sitting job?" Thalia asks, eying Rose warily. She isn't very good with kids. And I'm sure Rose's disheveled appearance isn't helping.

"Um, no, this is Rose. My girlfriends daughter." I try to explain, but Thalia cuts me off before I can say more.

"She looks like Percy." She says, surprising me. I was expecting her to drill me on why my girlfriend had a daughter.

"She is Percy's." I wished I could tell her some other less public place. But with Thalia you have to tell her immediately or you'll be in trouble. Big trouble.

For a moment Thalia simply stares at me. "We need to discuss this somewhere else. In private." She says finally.

I'm both relieved and scared. But I don't let her know that. Instead I set off in search of Rose's missing shoe. It takes me at least ten minutes to find it underneath the slide, half buried beneath some wood chips.

And the whole time Thalia is staring at me, tapping her foot impatiently. Trying to put off telling her for as long as possible I wipe Rose's face clean with a baby wipe and take her to the bathroom. I then check to make sure I have everything in her diaper bag and even buy her a corn dog on the way to the car.

Unluckily for me Thalia took a taxi so I'm responsible for giving her a ride. Which means I'll have to tell her everything on the way to the apartment.

Thalia waits until I've buckled up Rose and I'm in the middle of traffic to began questioning me.

"So you're dating Ruby. Our cousins ex-wife."

"Technically they're still married." I automatically tell her, and then wish I hadn't. Her eyes go wide and I just know she has ten thousand more questions now.

"How are they still married?" She looks so confused I feel a tiny bit better. At least she isn't yelling.

"Well Percy never filed for a divorce when he took off. And with him not there to sign the papers when Ruby filed it, they never got fully divorced. Legally Ruby is still his wife." I try not to sound frustrated. I've explained this so many times I pretty much have what I'm going to say memorized.

"How come, for three years I haven't known this?" She demands.

I shrug. I honestly thought she knew. How could she not when it caused such a family uproar? And there's the fact that she never made the connection that my girlfriend had the same name and lived in the same city as Ruby. For being so smart she could be extremely stupid.

"Wow Thals. Suddenly I don't feel so stupid." I tease, flinching away when she goes to punch me.

"How is she?" She's suddenly quiet, staring down at her hands.

"What?"

"How is Ruby? Is she still…" Thalia trails off awkwardly.

"Suicidal?"

"Yeah."

I take a moment to ponder her unexpected inquiry. Is she still suicidal? I glance in the mirror at Rose, sleeping with half a corn dog in her hand. Would Ruby leave her? Would she leave me?

I reach my hand back, taking her half-eaten meal from her. She moves suddenly, momentarily trapping my finger in her small hand. No. I don't think Ruby could do that. She would never leave Rose. Or me.

"I don't think she is. But she does have a trouble believing she's worth anything. Percy leaving really damaged her. She changed. She thought if she was like Annabeth he would come back. And she's been really depressed lately."

Thalia is silent for a long time. She doesn't talk again until we're nearly to the apartment.

"I can't believe he just left her like that. I thought he was different. '

"Me to Thals. We all did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to everyone who gave me another chance after that hideous first chapter. I'm still deciding who to include in this fic. If you liked this and have any suggestions please tell me. I don't particularly enjoy constructive criticism but it helps me improve. :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! That gave me the motivation to update today! And I will be putting a flashback explaining everything with Annabeth. Maybe next chapter. I'm also thinking of having Percy reveal himself to Ruby next chapter. Thus the cheesy ending._**

* * *

><p><em>Ruby<em>

I feel oddly exposed on my way to work. Like someone is watching me. Observing everything I do.

Of course, this is New York. Full of people. Odds are someone is watching you at some point.

But that doesn't stop me from constantly glancing in my review mirror, or glancing over my shoulder on the way in the office doors.

I'm a secretary at a law firm. I work at the front desk, filing papers, answering the phone, directing people to the right offices.

I actually started here by accident. On one of my many trips about the divorce papers the front desk was empty. I stood there forever, wondering if I should wait, or proceed right on to my lawyer's office.

The phone kept ringing and the place was slowly filling up with people. Finally Mr. Dannings, the owner came down.

He had apologized for the wait, and told us that they were having a slow day due to the secretary quitting. After informing us that those with appointments would have to come back at a later time I approached him.

Rose was already 6 months and I was having a hard time with my part time job at Target. The paycheck wasn't big enough to support us and pay my lawyer.

Thankfully Dannings was desperate enough to hire me on the spot with instructions to come back tomorrow.

Five months later I met Jason.

Now I'm happier than ever. With one major exception of course. But I try not to think about that.

Today the office is booming. I can barely keep up with the phones, appointments, and paperwork. My lunch break can't come fast enough.

With 45 minutes of free time I have to hurry. I promised Jason I would get home in time for lunch so he wouldn't have to attempt a meal for Rose.

I make it home with little traffic, a surprise considering it's lunch hour.

I'm expecting the usual when I walk in. Jason trying to capture Rose's interest in Sesame Street or building a castle with blocks.

But instead Rose is nowhere in sight and Jason is sitting on the couch talking to a tall woman with odd clothes.

Not odd in the sense of weird, odd in the sense of not what I'm used to.

I stop, slowly closing the door behind me. I'm not sure who the stranger is. But I recognize her as soon as she speaks.

"Hey Ruby. Haven't seen you forever! Three years I think."

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" That explains her clothes. They seem to fit the theme of her band.

"Yep. Thought I would stop for a visit. See my brother and his girlfriend." She sits up straight and pats the couch next to her. "Come stay for awhile."

I laugh with her. Or at least try. The last time I saw Thalia was at the wedding. She was the one who made a toast and told Percy he better treat me right. Or else.

"I'd love to, but I came to make lunch. I need to be back to work soon." I say, feeling awkward as I take off my fancy work jacket and hang it on the rack.

"Where's Rose?" I ask Jason.

He gets up and stretches before answering. "Asleep. She had a good workout at the park."

"Did she get anything to eat?"

"Um, yeah. I bought her a corn-dog. I forgot you were going to make lunch. Sorry." He shrugs, grinning sheepishly.

I shake my head, smiling so he knows I don't mind. "As long as it doesn't become a habit. I'll make her a fruit bowl for when she wakes up. "

"Are you one of those mothers who monitors your kids diet constantly?" Thalia asks suddenly.

I try not to look shocked. I forgot how blunt she was.

"I don't think so." I say, pretending not to notice the glare Jason shoots her. "I just don't want to much grease in her diet." I feel like she's judging me by the way she watches me with her stormy blue eyes.

Trying not to feel self conscious I head to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat Thalia?" I call over my shoulder.

"No. I have to leave soon. I'm meeting up with an old friend. Thanks anyways."

I nod and set to work. I make Jason a grilled chicken sandwich first. I don't feel much like eating so I stick a banana in my purse for later.

Thalia and Jason sit at the island. Jason eating his sandwich, Thalia sipping a coke I pulled out for her. They chat idly about friends and family while I make Rose's fruit bowl.

Thankfully Thalia has lost interest in my actions, except to offer to help after I dropped a cup of water.

Before I leave I check on Rose. She's curled up in her crib, a blanket tangled in her feet. I fix the blanket and turn her baby monitor on. One of the only things Jason forgets to do.

I'm feeling much more normal by time I'm out the door.

But I can't help but feel like I won't for long.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been another week, and I still don't know how to confront Ruby.

How do you turn up at your wife's doorstep after three years? Especially when you abandoned said wife, who was also pregnant at the time, for your ex-girlfriend, who abandoned you. And then, to really make matters worse, my cousin, who has always stolen my spotlight, is the leading man in my wife and daughters life.

Can you see my dilemma?

This has to be the hardest thing I have ever done. Even harder than proposing, which, believe me, was pretty hard.

I actually feel worn out, as I pace my new, empty, apartment. My footsteps echo loudly in the empty space. The only items I currently own, are piled in the living room.

I can't believe I did this. Where was the old Percy? The one who would never even dream of abandoning his wife and child, the one who was constantly being accused of being too loyal?

With a frustrated sigh, I walk back into the living room, to put away my few possessions. It doesn't take long. Clothes in the closet, sleeping bag and pillow in the bedroom, paper plates in the cupboards. The only really personal item I have is a small dolphin figurine. Ruby gave it to me.

I don't really have a place to put it so I stick it in my pocket, hoping I won't lose it.

I pull my new laptop out of it's bag, more for something to do than a reason for needing it. I half-heartedly skim through a few news articles and check my email.

More irritated at myself than ever, I slam the laptop closed. This is not helping.

"Dammit Percy, just walk up to her front door and knock." I tell myself.

But then, wait, that was actually the best idea I've had all day. How else was I going to do it? It's not like I could bring her a box of chocolates and a gift card or 'casually' bump into her at the supermarket.

Plus, I had already stalked her enough to know that she was home by three, and Jason was gone by six. I also knew that she worked at a law firm, Rose went to my mother's on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, Jason watched her Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, and that they went out on a 'Family date night' every Sunday.

It was already 5:30, Jason would be gone in half in hour, I could do it then.

Suddenly more nervous than I had been on the actual day of my wedding, I brush my teeth, change my clothes, and even attempt to comb my hair. Not that it actually helps.

Hopefully my old clunker of a car, will start this time. But I won't hold my breath.

With car trouble and traffic, I don't make it to her apartment until 6:40, but at least I don't have to wait for Jason to leave.

I bound up the steps, two at a time, nearly tripping on the first landing.

I know exactly where her door is. Number 227, third story. She got the best one in my opinion. Nice and private with a balcony overlooking a small garden next to the parking lot and a convenience store. A welcome mat and a few plants grace the front door, making it seem far more welcoming.

I allow myself a minute to catch my breath. A dreadful, terrible minute in which I nearly turn back a few times.

But finally, I work up the nerve, to raise my hand and knock. My stomach plummets, and I resist the urge to bolt.

The door knob rattles, increasing my feeling of anxiety, before the door opens.

And there she is. Wearing a blue collared shirt I recognize as Jason's. She has paired it off with black belt, and white pants with black flats. Her wavy hair has been straightened, and it falls loosely around her shoulders.

I drink in her appearance, this is the first time I've seen her directly in three years. And luckily, she still seems the same Ruby. Sadder, maybe, but she still has that air of excitement that first caught my attention.

"Percy?" She gasps, stepping back, eyes filling with tears. "What- what are you doing here?"

And in that moment, I have absolutely no idea what to say. None of my pre-planned words seem right anymore. So, swallowing hard, I wing it.

"I was, um, in the neighborhood." I wince, that definitely didn't sound right. "Uh, could I come in?"

For a moment I can see she is considering saying no. But it passes, and she reluctantly stands aside, head bowed slightly.

"You can sit down if you want." She says softly, as she hurries to gather toys and turn of the television.

I mutter a word of thanks as I sit in a eccentric looking blue armchair, which perfectly describes Ruby's taste in furniture. She sits down on a plain tan couch, which in no way, matches her bright standards.

"Why did you leave?" She asks before I can open my mouth. She shifts uncomfortably. "I know you love Annabeth, but I just thought-" She swallows uncomfortably, not meeting my eyes. "I thought you loved me more."

I swallow yet again, wishing I could punch myself. The pain in her voice and eyes, are almost too much to bear. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was confused, and hurt, and stupid. I regretted it instantly. But it was too late, and I was afraid of what would happen when I came back."

"Why now?" She fidgets with her fingers. "Why come back now?"

"Things were difficult. Annabeth- she changed. I didn't see an opportunity to leave until now. When I said I wanted to see you- it was bad." I stop talking, hating how I sound like I'm making excuses.

She doesn't seem to believe me. If anything, she looks like I just made things worse.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. There hasn't been a day, when I don't hate myself for what I did. I lost everything I ever wanted, the night I left. I lost you, my daughter, my chance at happiness." I pause for a moment, she looks dangerously close to letting the tears flow. "I don't blame you if you can't forgive me. I don't even think _I_ can forgive me. But I whatever it takes to make things up to you, I will do it. I still love you. And, I just loved you to much to see how much you would hate me when I came back."

There's a moment of silence following my speech. Ruby takes a shuddering breath, and looking me in the eye, tears streaming down her face, says the words I most want to hear.

"I forgave you a long time ago. And I think, I will always love you, despite what you did." With a glance behind her, at a closed bedroom door, she continues. "But right now Percy, things are complicated. I've changed. I think- I just need some time, okay?"

I nod, taking that as my cue to leave. "Could I come back later?" I ask tentatively, hands in pockets, staring at my shoes awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. Tomorrow, at four, if that's okay."

**"That's great." I smile. "Tomorrow at four. I'll be here." And turning, I make my way out the door, and into the rapidly fading light, feeling like I haven't said enough. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's that chapter! It's far shorter than I wanted it to be, but hopefully it's adequate. I must have re-written it at least 7 times. I also spent my time writing it when I should have been doing my homework, but I was hit by a wave of inspiration. All well. There weren't any flashbacks here, but maybe next chapter. Maybe.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this is so late, it would have been uploaded a day sooner but I had Wi-Fi trouble. Thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed at all! You would not believe the excitement I feel each time.**_

_**And to Jake Wolf, yes I completely agree. Percy leaving is completely out of character. I even considered not doing this fic just because of that.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I have no clue why I tell Percy he can come the next day. It's to soon. I'm not ready.<p>

What do I tell Jason?

Do I let him see Rose?

For a moment I just sit in the fading light of my living room, trying to stifle my tears. I curl up on my couch, hugging my knees to my chest as I stare out the only living room window. It's still open, allowing a cool breeze to ruffle the light blue curtains, and occasionally my hair. But as the daylight fades, so does the warmth, and eventually I'm forced to get up and close the window.

Somehow, when I close the window, it makes me feel even further trapped and alone. And then, I just can't take it, I need the presence of another human being. I can't wake up Rose though, and as much as I would love to see her adorable little smile, I need comfort my daughter just can't provide.

I need Jason.

It's already eight, but I know he'll come. Just as I would if he needed me. So, my vision blurring with tears once more, I pull out my cellphone and dial.

He picks up on the second ring, sounding slightly worried. I don't usually call at this hour.

"Ruby, is everything alright?"

"Jason, can you come over? Please?" My voice sounds thick and stuffy and I already know he is going to assume it's one of my panic attacks.

"Of course, be there in ten. Love you." He says automatically. I respond accordingly and go curl back up on my couch in a purple comforter I drag off my bed, not even caring that I pull off my pillows and sheets in the process.

He knocks once and opens the door as usual. I can tell by his purple rome T-shirt that he threw on the first things he touched, which almost makes me smile.

"Hey hon." He says, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket before he sits down, curling up with me.

I give him half the comforter and he smiles as he wraps it around himself. He gently presses a kiss to my forehead and hums softly.

But his sweet gestures only bring a fresh set of tears.

"Ruby, is something wrong?"

I bury my face in his chest and nod, clutching the dark fabric of his shirt as if it's my lifeline. As if it's the only thing keeping Jason there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, even more gently than before.

Slowly, I lift my head to look at him, afraid of what his reaction might be. "Percy came back."

He stiffens, his expression frozen into one of shock. But worse, in his blue eyes I can see one emotion. Fear.

He knows how long I have waited for him to come back. He knows how much I still love him. He knows I'm still technically married to him. I am, in fact, still Mrs. Percy Jackson.

He could lose me.

But then he does exactly the right thing.

"Tell me what to do. We can fix whatever needs to be fixed. Do what needs to be done. I'm here for you Ruby." He says, hugging me closer.

"He's coming over tomorrow." I tell him, wiping at a few tears. "At four. I don't know what to do."

I take a few shuddering breaths before continuing. "Jason, he told me he still loves me."

For a minute Jason is silent. I think he doesn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to be there?" He asks instead.

I open my mouth to say yes before stopping to seriously contemplate the question. Of course I want him there. But would that make things easier or harder?

I shake my head. "I don't think that would be the wisest choice. I'll call you as soon as he leaves though. I promise."

"It's a plan." He sounds sad, hurt even. But when I look up his expression shows nothing but determination. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

The question surprises me greatly. Jason keeps up appearances and never breaks rules. This is unheard of coming from him. In fact, even when we went on vacation together we got separate hotel rooms.

"It's okay, you have work tomorrow and I'm bringing Rose to Sally's. Plus, I'm sure Thalia would have a few words to say about that." I smile, kissing him on the cheek.

He laughs, and I'm grateful I managed to get a real one from him, even in this situation.

"Thank you." I say quietly, as he moves to get up.

"For what?"

"For coming. And for offering. It meant a lot." I stare at my hands as I say it, a little embarrassed about all the crying I've done. I don't know when I started being such a wimp.

Probably when Percy left me I realize.

"It's no problem. I love you." He smiles, giving me another hug. "I love you to." I answer, a little sad that he's leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He calls over his shoulder.

"Be safe." I answer back.

And then he's gone, taking the last bit of security I had with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's chapter 5! Originally I was going to have her talk to Sally and then Jason, but I have a bit more trouble writing Sally. For example, in the first chapter, I don't think she would have yelled quiet like that. I was also going to put the meeting in this chapter but realized it would be WAY to long. And I realized that so far Ruby is just the abandoned wife that cries a lot.<strong>_

_**That will soon change.**_

_**I've gotten to the point where I can slow down a little and develop the characters and backstories further. So don't worry, Ruby is not a weakling. And if you paid attention you'll remember she does have some personality, like her 'Air of excitement' or Bright standards.'**_

_**Also, expect a little less Jason and more Percy and Rose. An maybe I'll introduce a few more characters, but I'm still deciding on that.**_

_**Also, if ANYONE has any suggestions for this fic I would love to hear them. I have a few definite ideas that are going to happen but I am open for more.**_


	6. Five and a Half

_**Alright, first, I did not forget about this story. I actually worked on it quite a bit in my absence. Nothing that can be published yet though. Except this.**_

_**Also, my mom took away my computer for three months for talking back, and then when I got it back we moved. So I do have some excuse.**_

_**So I was just going to upload Ruby's day and then the meeting, but then I decided I didn't like 14 year old me's writing. So I'm just going to edit it a little bit, hopefully it will be a looong chapter.**_

_**But in the meantime, I decided that maybe before their meeting I could give you guys some history. Like for example, the day Percy left.**_

* * *

><p>When I wake up that morning, the morning that my universe implodes, when my heart breaks, the day that everything changes, I think to myself, "It's going to be a good day."<p>

Surrounded by mountains of fluffy sheets, with the warm sunlight filtering through the window, I just feel comfortable and satisfied with life.  
>I lightly stretch before rolling over to greet my husband, only to find the other side of the bed empty. And unslept in.<p>

He couldn't have left already. The alarm clock said it was only 7:45. Percy didn't leave until 9.

Confused I slide out of bed holding my stomach, put on my robe, and walk slowly down the stairs.

It's possible that he got home late and crashed on the couch. He's been known to do that on weekends. But this was a Tuesday.

The house is unnaturally silent, eerie even. I breath a sigh of relief when I hear the coffee maker running in the kitchen. My anxiety flees in an instant.

_Ruby, you silly goose. What were you worried about anyway?_ I think to myself, shaking my head as I push open the swinging door on the kitchen, ready to greet Percy and make myself a cup of tea. "Hey hon I-" I freeze, my anxiety rushing back. The kitchen is dark and empty, the coffee maker bubbling by the cupboards, a thermos and piece of paper on the counter.

I don't bother turning on the light, instead I make a beeline for the counter where I sit myself on a stool and pull the paper towards me.

_It's okay Ruby. There was probably a misunderstanding with the graveyard shift and Percy had to fix it. His employees didn't know what they were doing._ I feel immediately better. That wouldn't be the first time it happened. And Percy was always forgetting to turn the coffee maker off. And he was always forgetting his coffee. It was just a normal day.  
><em> Dear Ruby,<em>  
><em>How long ago was it that we met? A year? Two? I can't remember, can you? But that doesn't matter. I'll tell you what I do remember. Our wedding.<em>

I begin to smile.

_It was small, and simple, but it was happy. Everyone dear to us was there. Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, friends. Tons of friends. I thought you were going to be sad about your parents. But when I asked, you smiled and said, "They know. They know I'm happy."_

I absentmindedly twist my wedding and engagement rings around my finger as I read, re-living that day.

_I was afraid then, that I wouldn't be able to keep you happy. But a few months later, when you found out we were going to be parents, I had never seen you happier._  
><em>I had never been happier.<em>  
><em>You were a beautiful bride, and you'll be a perfect mother. You have an amazing personality also. And I'm not just saying that. You have a love for life, a vibrancy that no one can copy. When I see you, tending to your flowers, or painting or writing, with that little half smile, and that happiness in your eyes, I feel satisfied.<em>  
><em>But then something happened to take that away.<em>

I stop, surprised, and read the sentence over again to make sure I had it right. I had.

_A few days ago something happened that made me realize how unworthy I was to have you and our daughter. Of how much I didn't deserve this perfect life._  
><em>Ruby, you are perfect and amazing and you deserve someone who has unwavering faith and loyalty in you. You deserve someone who loves you so much, they couldn't imagine a second without you. You deserve someone who didn't have second thoughts about not running of with their ex.<em>  
><em>I'm am not right for you Ruby. God knows I love you so much, but he also knows that I am a sinner. For I doubted my life with you.<em>  
><em>I love you Ruby, forget me, find someone who is worthy.<em>

_-PERCY_

I don't know how long I sit there. It could have been minutes or hours. But I sit there, reading the letter over and over again, somehow hoping that the letters will re-arrange themselves, or that I will wake up.  
>But that doesn't happen, instead, the aching pain in my chest gets stronger, like the blade in my heart is sharpened each time I finish reading through the letter. And the numb cotton feeling in my head threatens to overwhelm me as panic rises in the pit of my stomach and it gets harder to breath.<p>

_Forget me, find someone who is worthy._

Finally, slowly, I rise and walk towards the coffee maker, walking softly, because I'm somehow afraid to wake up the ghosts that have moved in my home.  
>For a long while I simply stand in front of the little red machine, watching the small red dot blink at me, and the bubbling the only other sound except for my painfully loud thoughts that seem to be getting clearer.<br>Eventually, with a surprisingly steady hand, I reach out and flick the off switch, and the bubbling and humming of the machine stops.  
>And then I break down.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

**_So you know how this chapter was going to be the meeting? I lied._**

* * *

><p><em>Jason<em>

That night I don't get very much sleep.

Understandably so. I mean, my girlfriends husband just up and walked back into her life after three years. It's natural to be a little worried.

But I never in my wildest dreams expected Percy to come back. He _left_ his _pregnant_ wife for his ex. How did he even face her? Look her in the eye?

And better yet, how did he manage to tell her he still loved her? Didn't he forfeit his right to say anything like that ever again when he left?

I worry most about Ruby. She's a bit more fragile now than when Percy left.

And Rose? Rose didn't know who the heck Percy was. But now that he was back, he was going to want to see her. And Ruby would let him.

For so long I had acted as if Rose was my very own. In fact, the other day she had asked to call me Daddy. That had been the single best moment of my life. Little Rose calling me Daddy. But was Percy going to want to be her father now?

These thoughts tormented me all night. Even in my dreams I dreamt Percy took Ruby and Rose from me.

So when I got up at my usual time, I felt frazzled and even more exhausted than when I had went to bed.

I drag myself out of bed anyway, I always watch Rose on Tuesdays and I'm not about to bail on Ruby. Especially today. She needs me more than ever now.

My normal morning routine, monotonous before, seems different. Like I'm being forced to pay more attention to everything I do. What clothes to wear, what station to turn the radio too, whether I should have strawberry or peach oatmeal. No matter what it is, the task seems to get harder than usual.

Finally I can't take it and I text Ruby that I'll pick up Rose at her apartment. If I don't _do_ something I might go insane.

So leaving my oatmeal half finished on the counter I hurry out the door. (I chose strawberry, in case anyone was wondering.)

The day is crisp and chilly, something common for this time of year. I make a mental note, so as to remember not to take Rose out. She has fragile health and is always getting sick.

I take a moment to take a breath of fresh air(well, as fresh as you can get for New York.) to clear my head before climbing into my car. There's an awful song playing, something about a one night stand going wrong and having consequences or something. After switching through a few channels I give up and turn it off completely, leaving me and my thoughts in silence.

It isn't much better.

By the time I park and bound up the stairs two at a time I'm slightly winded but only allow myself a few deep breaths before I knock twice and let myself in.

In an instant I feel myself calming down. Ruby is singing in the kitchen and Rose is running down the hall to hide, squealing the whole way. It's the best thing I could've walked into.

"Jason? Is that you?" Ruby calls, I can hear her walking towards the kitchen door, opening it all the way before peering out at me, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hey Honey, I was going crazy at home. Thought I'd take Rose out to do something today, instead of sitting at home and watching Sesame Street." I say, meeting her at the door and giving her a quick kiss.

"Mmm, I'm glad you did. Is Rose hiding?" She smiles, brown eyes warm. I briefly marvel at her before answering. (You know those people you see in a photo or in a sweatshirt as they pass by and you just think _meh_, but then later you stop to look at them and just go _whoa_. And they always seem to surprise you when you see them because your first impression was just a quick glance, acknowledging that they were there and now they're suddenly inescapably _here_. Beautiful and sparkling and completely opposite what you thought when you first saw them. Ruby was one of those people. She never failed to amaze me.)

"Yeah, I'll go find her." I give her another quick kiss and I hear her start humming as she goes back to whatever she was doing. She doesn't even appear to remember that she's meeting Percy later today, a thought I quickly push away. I didn't want to think about him. I want to focus on an adorably silly little girl who calls me daddy.

"Rosie! I know you're here!" I call softly down the hall. There's really only two rooms she could be in. But this was her favorite game and I wasn't going to spoil it.

I take a quick peek in the master bedroom, but I don't see any signs of a little three year old girl so I shut the door again and turn towards Rose's room.

"Hmm, where could Rosie be?" I ask, hands on my hips, pretending to survey the room thoughtfully. I can already tell she's in the closet, all the shoes have been pushed out and there's a pile of dresses giggling in the corner, but I check underneath the crib and in the toy box anyway, talking aloud the whole time, asking rhetorical questions and marveling at her hiding abilities.

"I know Rose can't be in the closet!" I say, straightening up from looking behind the curtains. A round of squealing giggles shakes the pile of clothing. "What was that? It sounded like the closet was _laughing_!"

Rose sits up, hair full of static to run towards me. "Daddy! I won!"

I scoop her up, trying not to get emotional. She's been calling me daddy for a week now and I still feel deliriously happy every time. "Oh no! Silly daddy! I'll have to look harder next time!"

That's when I decide, looking down at her big green eyes and adorable smile, that I'm not going to let Percy take Rose away from me. I'm going to fight, tooth and nail to keep the two most beautiful and perfect girls in my life.

God knows he doesn't deserve them, but maybe I do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Originally this chapter was going to be really long and have bits from everyone, even Sally and Thalia, but I changed my mind. Sorry.<em>**

**_ When I first started writing this I didn't even plan anything I just sat down and started writing. I didn't even have Rose and Ruby's names when I started writing. But the other day I sat down and made this plan, and I decided that this is going to be two stories, three if I can't work things out with the second. And I know exactly where I'm going with it now._**

**_So the chapters are going to fit together better from now on and Ruby and Rose are actually going to show personality._**

**_Hopefully I'll have more time to write now that I'm home schooled and have re-found my love of writing. Hopefully._**

**_Thanks! _**


End file.
